The Ult James Bond Story
by DSL-James-Bond
Summary: James Bond fights' Baddies both new and old....
1. How 007 got His 00

How 007 got his 00-#  
  
by  
Daniel Langdon  
  
It all started when 9 year old James Bond's mom & dad died in a climbing trip. They where shot by Specter. Bond tried making money by selling peanuts but nobody even tried to buy them because they where $3.50 a peanut. So Bond got into robbing. Pretty soon the cops got him and put him in jail. Then Bond got out and went to the secret service as agent 19, because he was 20. He was 19 for years, but one day he was on a case and got trapped by Specter agents Auric and Maximillon Starvo. Bond shot cans overhead and the cans smashed Auric and Max but instead of a bone being broken they where DEAD. Then M gave bond his 007 # !  
  
THE END  
  
But 007 A.K.A James Bond will return in The ban of the Berrata! 


	2. Ban of The Berrata

Ban of the berrata  
by  
  
Daniel  
Langdon  
  
After Bond killed Aric and Maximillon his berrata broke, but  
what worried  
Bond was that he was trapped with Odd Job  
and was getting Odd Jobs hat  
thrown at him. Bond hit Odd Job but it did not work.  
Then 007 got a pipe of  
lead and KILLED Odd Job. Later Bond had to go to Ms'  
office. When Bond got  
to Ms' office he had to trade in his berrata for a  
new Walther PPK 7.65mm  
with a silencer. The bad thing was that Bond did not  
like it, but after a time  
he started to like it and there stands' the Ban of  
the Berrata.  
  
THE END  
  
But Bond will be back in Jaws  
attack!! 


	3. Jaws Attack

Jaws attack  
by  
  
Daniel Langdon  
  
Bond, in the torcher room awaits his doom with Jaws. Yes you read right, Jaws!! The 8 ft. 6" giant with the teeth! When Jaws came in the guards got Bond's new Walther PPK 7.65mm and ammo and put it on a shelf. They untied 007 and left. Then Jaws started to bite pipes out of the wall and throwing them at Bond!! He dodged them and then he saw his PPK. 007 jumped up and grabbed it. He shot at Jaws, but his teeth reflected the bullets. Then Bond fired at a water pipe and Jaws looked at it. Bond shot Jaws three times in the back. Jaws fell DEAD on the ground.  
  
THE END  
But James Bond 007 will be back in Covert man!!! 


	4. Covert Man

Covert man  
by  
Daniel Langdon  
  
Bond, being a "Secret" agent had to go on a covert mission. This time he had to go to a party in Scotland. The party was at the Company of Rights. There was an illegal diamond smuggling base there. In the bathroom there was a trap door. Bond went into the party and got a vodka martini shaken not stirred. After he went to the bathroom and found the trap door. He pulled his Walther PPK with a Silencer on it out and went in the trap door. In the door 007 saw men in a meeting room. Bond took out his silenced shaver bomb, set the time for 30 seconds and put it near the door. After 30 seconds the guys in the room were Dead. Then Bond found the Smuggling area and took a picture of it. Then he took out two mines and set them for 7:12. 7:12 later Bond was across the street watching the "fire works".  
THE END  
But Bond will be back in The Wedding. 


	5. The 007 Wedding

The Wedding  
  
by  
  
Daniel Langdon  
  
Bond, now married will have these words in his head forever. "You may kiss the bride". Now 007 has a wife who is Moneypenny, a son named James Bond Jr. who is a 12 year old kid and also a 00- agent, and there is 9 year old Tracy Bond, and also agent 12. Now Bond has a house. But Bond, 0031/2 (Jr.) and Tracy where called by MI-6 on a mission to keep all Specter agents away from the MI-6 base. 0031/2 jumped at that but his dad stayed at home so only 0031/2 went. 0031/3 went high in the Swiss Alps to the Specter base. Jr. got in via the ventilator. Junior went welding his dads Walther PPK with a silencer throw the dark halls and down vents. Then he came to a door that seemed to led to a closet with a window that overlooked the Alps. 0031/2 went into the closet that had papers everywhere, but he did not see laser trip wire and went through the red laser!!!! It trigged the alarm and Specter men had captured 0031/2 in on time!!!!!!  
To be continued in the James Bond Jr. series #  
1-3 starting at The Ascape Of 0031/2!! 


End file.
